to weak for fall in love again
by C. Lawiet
Summary: Sakura yang harus bertemu cinta pertamanya lagi setelah bersusah payah melupakannya , saya tidak pandai membuat review jadi silakan baca saja. OOC , TYPO bertebaran . DONT LIKE? DONT READ :)


**This fict is dedicated to the boy who always love me and make me strong everyday.I'm know , i'm not a perfect girl for him and i'm not pretty like the other girl who love him. But he always make me perfect and beautiful with his word**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku ngga peduli kamu itu putri yang catik atau upik abu. Karena menurutku aku sudah menjadi lelaki yang paling beruntung di dunia karena telah memiliki senyum mu dan dirimu. Bahkan upik abu yang jelek pun bisa berubah menjadi cinderella karena pangerannya. You know ? you are a miracle for me."**

"**Aku tau aku salah , aku minta maaf. Jika mau menangis , menangislah . Aku tau kau itu tidak lemah tetapi kau lelah karena sudah kuat untuk waktu yang lama. " **

**So just check it out! **

**.**

**.**

**TO WEAK FOR FALL IN LOVE AGAIN**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku dan NaruHina**

**Slight SasuHina, NaruSaku**

**Warning : abal, jelek, parah, OOC, TYPO bertebaran ,ide pasaran .**

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ!**

.

.

Aku terduduk di kursi tunggu dengan wajah yang sedih. Memandangi banyak pesawat yang terbang menjauh dan mendarat. Detik demi detik , menit demi menit aku berusaha untuk merelakan kepergianku dari Suna ke Konoha. Aku terus berharap bahwa kepergianku ini merupakan pilihan terbaik saat ini. Sebenarnya aku telah menyesal dilahirkan di dunia ini dengan keadaan selalu sendirian dan keluarga yang tidak harmonis.

Sayup – sayup kudengar kakakku, Ino memanggil "Saku-chan, ayo kita pergi! Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu, pesawat akan segera berangkat!" dengan enggan aku melangkahkan kakikku untuk mengikuti kakakku. Hari itu...Langit kelabu seakan mengatakan salam perpisahan padaku. Inilah penyebab aku membenci bandara karena bandara selalu mengartikan sebuah perpisahan seperti saat itu , saat – saat pahit ketika aku berpisah dengannya dan saat – saat aku melarikan diri seperti pengecut.

**#FLASHBACK ON (1 year ago)#**

Menunggu ? aku bosan melakukan ini. Jika bukan karenannya aku takkan mau .. Dia Sasuke Uchiha. Entah sudah berapa lama aku menunggunya tapi yang kutunggu tak kunjung datang. Sebenarnya ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhirku dengannya karena aku akan pindah ke Ame. Karena terlalu lelah menunggunya aku pun pergi meninggalkan taman itu , aku terus berjalan hingga halte bus terdekat. Aku menunggu bus yang berwarna biru datang karena Sasuke selalu menaiki bus berwarna biru atau berdiam diri di taman ketika pulang sekolah . Karena sudah menunggunya terlalu lama di taman jadi aku berfikir bahwa dia tidak akan pergi ke taman.

Bis pun datang ketika aku ingin menaiki bus itu , tiba – tiba badanku mematung. Aku tak dapat mengalihkan pandanganku dari dua orang yang tengah duduk berdua di tengah – tengah bis itu. Tadinya memang aku berniat mengucapkan salam selamat tinggal tetapi ketika aku melihatnya bersama perempuan lain hatiku terasa teriris , lidahku kelu , dan rasa untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal itu pun hilang entah kemana.

Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk gadis lain. Ada satu kenyataan yang menyebabkan aku ingin menangis saat itu juga karena senyuman yang diberikan Sasuke kepada perempuan itu bukanlah senyum yang selalu ia tunjukkan kepadaku. Senyuman itu begitu tulus , lembut , berbeda dari senyumannya yang biasa. Aku menatap gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya , gadis itu sedang mengelap air matanya.

Gadis itu...lebih cantik daripada aku , matanya yang indah betemu onix milik Sasuke memang pasangan yang sempurna. Rambutnya yang berwana ungu seperti bunga lavender terlihat lebih indah jika bertemu rambut indah milik Sasuke. Tanpa kusadari , wajahku mulai memucat dan tanganku mulai mendingin. Bulir demi bulir air pun jatuh dari mataku.

Ketika berusaha menyeka air mata ini Sasuke melihatku dan segera turun dari bus. Aku pun berlari menjauh dari Sasuke , aku terus berlari hingga Sasuke tidak lagi bisa mengejarku. Aku meringkuk di pinggir jalan, aku terlalu lemah untuk berlari lagi. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menenggelamkannya diantara tanganku . Akupun menangis sejadi – jadinya .

Dada ini terasa sakit ketika mengingat – ngingat kejadian tadi. Aku pun menekan dadaku keras – keras agar berharap rasa sakit itu hilang. Sore itupun langit ikut merasakan kesedihanku , dia ikut menangis bersamaku. Seketika aku teringat kembali bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di Suna, karena aku ikut club fotography aku setiap hari selalu membawa handycam dan camera. Kukeluarkan handycam dan membawanya ketengah tempat hujan.

Kukeluarkan seluruh keberanianku untuk menucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Sasuke. Ketika sudah merasa siappun aku menekan tombol record pada handycam ku.

"_**Ohayo Sasuke ... sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal karena aku ingin pindah ke Ame. Aku khawatir kamu akan bersedih ketika aku menghilang darimu. Tapi ketika aku melihatmu deng..an... hiks ...hiks ... Maaf mataku sepertinya kemasukkan debu atau sesuatu , aku tidak akan menangis jika kamu bahagia . Jika kamu lebih bahagia dengan perempuan itu , aku akan pergi . Berbahagialah ..hiks... hiks.. hiks... karena besok aku akan menghilang dari hidupmu. Selamat tinggal Sasuke " **_

Setelah memastikan bahwa aku telah menyimpan data itu dan telah menyeka air mataku sekuat tenaga. Aku pergi kerumah Sasuke , disana aku bertemu kakak Sasuke yang juga merupakan kakak kelasku, Itachi Uchiha.

"Loh ? Sakura ? kenapa kesini? Kenapa matamu bengkak ? "tanyanya

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan karena aku takut emosiku pecah lagi "Itachi-senpai aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu , aku harap senpai mau meberikannya pada Sasuke dan besok aku akan pindah ke Ame , Anggap saja ini terakhir kalinya aku meminta tolong padamu senpai. Arigatou"

Aku pun berlari lagi tanpa memperdulikan Itachi-senpai yang memanggil ku berkali – kali

**#FLASHBACK OFF#**

"Saku.. Sakuu? Bangunlah sebentar lagi kita akan mendarat." Suara nee-chan membangunkanku dari mimpi masa lalu yang sangat buruk.

"Ahh...iya Ino nee-chan" jawabku sambil mengumpulkan nyawaku yang masih tertinggal di alam mimpi

"Saku-chan... setelah ini kamu langsung berangkat ke sekolah ya, ini pakaianmu. Maaf nee-chan tidak bisa mengantar karena ada rapat penting dengan client. Jadi nee-chan hanya akan memberikan mu uang dan denah di mana sekolahmu." Jelas nee-chan sambil memberikanku baju , uang dan denah tempat tersebut.

"Apakah client lebih penting dariku?" entah mengapa secara tidak kusadari kalimat itu keluar dengan sendirinya dari mulutku setelah aku menerima baju, uang dan denah yang diberikan nee-chan.

"Maaf saku-chan, bisa kamu ulang apa yang kamu katakan ? nee-chan tidak mendengarnya. Kalau itu tidak terlalu penting , kita bicarakan saja nanti . Karena nee-chan sedang berbicara dengan nasabah penting." Jawab nee-chan yang entah sejak kapan ternyata sudah berkutat dengan handphone terbarunya itu.

Aku hanya menggeleng singkat karena aku tidak mau melukai perasaan nee-chan. Kadang- kadan aku berfikir apakah pekerjaan dan uang lebih penting daripada keluarga sehingga kami sekarang bahkan jarang menyapa satu sama lain karena tinggal di belahan dunia yang berbeda. Ya kami... aku, kakak , ayah dan ibu.

**.**

**#****TO WEAK FOR FALL IN LOVE AGAIN#**

**.**

Aku tidak menyadari seberapa lama aku melamun sehingga aku tidak sadar bahwa aku telah samapi di bandara Konoha. Dibandara aku berpisah dengan nee-chan , lalu berjalan meninggalkan bandara sendirian. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja meminta supirku untuk mengatarku ke sekolah tetapi aku tipe orang yang tidak mau merepotkan orang lain.

Setelah berjalan tidak terlalu jauh aku berhenti di sebuah taman. Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti taman ini mirip seperti taman di Suna yang mengingatkanku pada Sasuke. Tetapi taman ini lebih sejuk sehingga beban dan masalahku terasa hilang begitu saja. Mata emeraldku melihat keliling taman ini.

Ditengah taman aku melihat sebuah keluarga bahagia yang salig tersenyum satu sama lain. Diantara keluarga tersebut aku melihat seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran denganku wajahnya cantik dan rambutnya indah seperti bunga lavender tengah bersanda gurau dengan ayah dan ibunya. Bulir demi bulir air mata ku pun jatuh karena aku benci melihat pemandangan ini :pemandangan keluarga harmonis , pemandangan yang selalu membuat ku iri.

Dan satu kenyataan menyakitkan lainnya adalah gadis itu adalah gadis yang dulu di peluk oleh Sasuke. Aku terlalu lemah untuk mengingat semua itu ,aku pun berlari tanpa arah dan tidak memperhatikan jalan karena aku tidak mau satu orang pun melihatku menangis . Tanpa ku sadari aku menabrak seseorang , sepertinya lelaki karena badannya yang tegap dan posturnya yang tinggi. "Mian ..." aku meminta maaf dengan nada yang kuatur sebaik - baiknya agar tidak terlihat seperti orang yang menangis tetapi aku masih takut untuk menatapnya.

**#SASUKE POV#**

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan ini , yang diujungnya terdapat keluargaku yang sedang berkumpul. Sebenarnya aku sangat malas untuk melakukan pertemuan ini karena menurutku pertemuan ini sangat membosankan. Sambil menyusuri jalan aku menonton sebuah rekaman , rekaman yang berisi gadis yang kucintai sedang menangis. Entah mengapa saat aku melihatnya menangis hati ku teriris , rasanya aku ingin melindunginya dan memeluknya saat ini juga . Aku masih merasa bersalah kepadanya.

Jika aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi aku akan menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman ini. Setelah menonton video tersebut tidak jauh dari tempat ku berjalan aku melihat gadis yang kucintai, Sakura. Entah ini hanya imajinasi ku karena terlalu merindukannya atau dia benar – benar nyata. Rambut merah muda itu ... aku tidak mungkin salah lagi. Tapi jika itu hanya imajinasi ku , aku akan lebih sakit lagi. Aku berjalan perlahan mendekatinya namun karena terlalu serius mengamatinya aku pun menabraknya .

"Maaf..." ucap gadis itu dengan suara lirih yang berusaha di datar – datarkan.

"Apakah kamu Haruno Sakura ?" tanyaku karena aku yakin sekali bahwa dia adalah Sakura

"Bagaimana anda tau nam..." ucapan gadis itu pun terhenti ketika melihat sosok diriku

"Sa..su..ke?"

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Author bachot area :**

Lalalalalayeyeyeyelalalalaye yeyeyeye

Aoooaaaaooaoaooo. Yah ! L kembali dengan fict yang sangat abal dan tidak bermutu \m/

AH iya sebenernya fict lanjutan L yang be yourself udah ada tapi males ngeuploadnya -_-)b

fict ini percintannya diangkat langsung dari cerita L walaupun diedit – edit dikit lah ( dilempar panci)

Yoshhhh! L ngga mau banyak bacot,

REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOOOOO


End file.
